Como se fosse a primeira vez
by tolie
Summary: Tudo tem sua primeira vez, não é? Talvez achar a verdadeira felicidade, não seja tão difícil assim...


Inspirações depois dos vestibulares... : D

Resolvi começar a uma nova história.

Boa leitura!

PS; Gente, eu to tentando agilizar o capitulo oito da outra fic. Queria que vcs tivessem um pouco de paciência, que daqui a pouquinho ele ta saindo

Patê – Tolie!

* * *

**Como se fosse a primeira vez**

_ São somente tomates verdes e fritos._

** PRÓLOGO**

Certo raio de luz incomodava alguém que há dias não sabia o que era sair de casa. Papéis de bombons, alguns lenços amassados, faziam parte do ambiente. Há dias o recinto não sabia o que era uma boa faxina.

Ela olhava caoticamente para sua televisão desligada e automaticamente comia mais um chocolate. Sim, sentia-se um caco. Não era a primeira vez que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Ao lembrar-se de cada detalhe, sentia uma vontade enorme de chorar, sentia o último fio de cabelo em seu corpo arrepiar-se freneticamente.

" - Até quando você pretende ficar nessa cama? Argh! Essas coisas acontecem! Tudo bem que foi tudo de uma vez... "

"- Pudera, me deixe só!" Reclamou pegando mais um lenço de papel "- Por Buda! Me deixe com os meus pensamentos mais íntimos..." ao se manifestar, virava-se na cama, contra a amiga que, queria lhe dar algum apoio moral.

A salvadora fez uma feição assustada em seu rosto delicado. _Preocupada,_ esta era a realidade da mulher que via a sua melhor amiga desabar na depressão.

"_Espero que ela fique bem..." _Foi seu último pensamento, ao fechar a porta do quarto.

**-----------------------------**

"_Transferido?"_

Isso sempre lhe acontecia. Quando estava acostumando-se com o local, tinha que, na maioria das vezes, mudar-se de cidade ou até mesmo de país.

A palavra transferência ecoava em sua cabeça por horas. Mal passou dois anos no Canadá, já estava sendo transferido. Ele realmente odiava mudanças... Porém, em nome das empresas, teria que o fazer novamente.

Ele realmente estava zangado, iria morar no interior do Japão. "_Tomoeda_" pensou ele, ao arrumar as suas bagagens.

Procurar um novo apartamento, ou talvez uma casa, não era uma tarefa fácil. Essas mudanças repentinas que as empresas da família lhe proporcionavam eram terríveis! Não sabia ao certo de quantos lugares já morara e, é claro, de quantos jovens corações ele já havia despedaçado. Aos seus cálculos incertos, esta seria sua décima quinta namorada que deixaria para trás. Por sorte, nunca fora de apaixonar-se perdidamente por alguém. Talvez nem ele mesmo sabia o que era amor.

_Amor, palavra desconhecida no seu dicionário._

**Capítulo Um – Mudanças**

_Eu sei que meu amor  
É imperfeito_

_Fernanda Takai __– __Pato fu_

"_Me diga, esse está bom? Comprei numa liquidação!"_

Era a décima roupa que Sakura escolhia, ela não sabia o que vestir. Seria a entrevista que mudaria o seu destino. Enquanto conversava com sua vizinha Nadia, ajeitava os seus longos cabelos castanhos e dava os últimos reparos em sua roupa. Nadia Sasuki era uma boa amiga de porta, estava sempre com a jovem Sakura em seus momentos mais complicados da vida, e claro, quando precisava dava umas boas lições de moral na amiga.

A vizinha sorria com o entusiasmo da amiga. Sempre muito preocupada com o bem estar da garota, fazia de tudo para vê-la feliz. Já conhecia Sakura Kinomoto há alguns anos. Conheceu-a quando a família de Sakura precisou mudar-se para Tóquio, enquanto a tal precisou começar a se virar sozinha em Tomoeda.

A mulher de cabelos castanhos olhou para o relógio e fez uma cara de assustada, como sempre, _atrasada._ Pegou sua bolsa, jogou o seu kit de maquiagem e saiu às pressas de casa. Antes de sair, pediu aos deuses que a ajudasse. Essa seria a primeira vez que tentaria um emprego em uma revista feminina na cidade.

**---------------------------**

Dois homens estavam sentados em uma grande mesa de mármore. Jogavam canastra enquanto negociavam a próxima saída com garotas japonesas pelo interior da cidade. Um deles parecia sério e zangado. Mais uma vez havia perdido pelo sócio. Numa sacada mestra, Nakashima ganha de Shaoran Li, que parecia completamente irritado com essa situação.

- Não me diga que as férias no Canadá o fizeram ficar mais lento?

- Claro que não, Nakashima. – Falava Li, completamente irritado. – Eu não aceito perder! Alguma coisa está me dizendo que como sempre, você está roubando.

Nakashima solta uma gargalhada.

– O que te faz pensar isso, meu caro? Se você quer perder mais uma vez... Tudo bem! Vamos, diga-me: Quanto quer apostar? Suas cuecas?

- Muito engraçado...

- Sim, sim! Eu realmente me divirto lhe vendo zangado.

- Tenho cara de palhaço!?

- É, talvez. – Nakashima ria novamente

Enquanto os dois organizavam mais uma jogada, a secretária entrava às pressas dentro da sala.

- Senhores! Desculpe-me a intromissão. – ela tossiu – Mas a senhorita que aguarda a entrevista já está esperando há cerca de uma hora. Eu devo comunicá-la que vocês ainda estão ocupados?

- Diabos, Li! Por que você não me avisou que havia alguém esperando?

- Ué... Ainda vai querer jogar canastra, senhor todo-poderoso? – Ele segurava o riso, enquanto via o desespero do sócio.

Em um piscar de olhos, os dois com a maior agilidade arrumavam a mesa. Seria o flagrante perfeito: jogos e alguns cigarretes pelo chão. Quem olhasse a mesa, mais pensariam que estavam numa mesa de bar ou em algum cabaré de luxo.

Na pressa, eles escutam alguém bater na porta. O desespero aumenta e, assim, alguém sempre tem que fazer algo inesperado.

- Pode entrar, senhorita! – berrou um dos sócios

_NAKASHIMA! - _pensou Li, completamente desesperado.

_A garota simplesmente entrou na sala._

Os dois homens observaram a garota. Ela entrou um pouco tímida e sem saber o que fazer, somente analisava o local de maneira singela e peculiar enquanto os dois homens olhavam para mulher que não era um dos seus atrativos favoritos.

- Ah... Oi, bom dia!

- Bom dia, senhorita...? – Falaram os dois, ao mesmo tempo.

- Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto! – Ela sorriu animada.

Nakashima mexeu em alguma de suas pastas a procura do currículo da garota. Procurou e procurou, estava quase em desespero quando viu o sócio segurando o currículo da mulher.

Sakura não deixara de notar, os dois homens a sua frente eram estranhos. Um parecia mais simpático, porém, em compensação, o outro mais parecia o vilão dos contos de fadas que seu pai contava quando era criança. A pobre menina sorria nervosa, não sabia se tinha agradado os futuros chefes ou não futuros chefes.

- Hum...

Cada vez mais, ela ficava tensa. O que mais parecia o mal-humorado da história era que estava justamente analisando o seu currículo. Enquanto ela observava a aparência dos rapazes, ela não pode deixar de notar os olhares de Nakashima para ela. Aquilo estava deixando-a completamente nervosa e sem saber o que fazer.

- Kinomoto... Não é isso? – Murmurou Li, sério.

- Sim... – Sorriu Sakura, completamente nervosa.

- ...

- Me diga, Kinomoto. Por que quer este emprego?

- Nunca havia trabalhado numa revista feminina, sempre quis ter essa oportunidade. Como o senhor pode ver, eu estava trabalhando em um pequeno jornal de Tomoeda que, infelizmente, fechou. – Ainda sorrindo

- Vejamos... – Soltou Nakashima, meio que se divertindo com a situação.

**--------------------------**

Nesse meio tempo, certa jovem de cabelos escuros estava sentada em frente à varanda de sua casa. O dia era ensolarado, mas parece que os passarinhos não estavam tão felizes para cantar. Ela olhava para o seu e pensava como tudo tinha acontecido rápido. Ela levantou-se de sua poltrona favorita e foi até o telefone. Parecia nervosa, fazia algum tempo que não falava com _ele_. Fazia exatamente três meses que a garota não tinha contato algum com o rapaz, mais pareciam dois estranhos depois da última briga que tiveram antes de partir para sua terra natal.

Todos os dias ela olhava os seus álbuns de casamento e batia aquela nostalgia. Talvez nunca quisesse tê-lo conhecido, ou até mesmo arrependia-se de tanta besteira que havia dito naquele dia.

Sim, ela sabia que teria que ser forte. Nada durava para sempre. Sua mãe sempre dizia: _Homem não presta, não pense que casamentos são como contos de fadas. _Talvez sua mãe estivesse certa, ou talvez não. A garota olhava para sua mão, fazia uma semana que havia tirado a aliança de brilhantes que seu ex-marido lhe dera quando fizeram um ano de casados.

_Talvez as coisas não sejam tão complicadas assim... –_Suspirou, enquanto voltava para sua poltrona favorita.

* * *

Esse é o primeiro capitulo. Espero que gostem! Quero comentários e criticas, sempre bem vindas.

Hasta luego!

ps: quase que eu perco minha senha daqui o.o ahusauhsuah


End file.
